


Protagonists

by LatviaLikable



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Corrupt CCG, F/F, Hide & Yoriko are besties, Hide is a Washuu, Hide is your average college boy, Hide thinks Kaneki is a super hero, I make strange plots, Kaneki is awesome, M/M, Prophecy, Touka and Yoriko like each other alot, Yoriko models
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatviaLikable/pseuds/LatviaLikable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideyoshi gets saved by a mysterious man in a mask. Unbeknownst to him, he may or may not have triggered a series of events that might end the world.</p><p>A story of love, action, and adorable Hide.</p><p>Warning for: Some gore, swearing, and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

It started seven years ago.

Nagachika Hideyoshi, a junior high student at the time, looked at the strange birthmark on the palm of his hand curiously. It had been doing this weird thing where it would glow a light blue before returning back to normal for the past two minutes now. He wondered...

"Hide-kun. Are you listening?"

Hideyoshi, also known as Hide, looked up at his childhood friend and lightly scratched his cheek. "Yeah. Totally." But his friend was giving him that look. That puppy dog look. Yoriko Kosaka was the master of the puppy dog look which had mostly anybody swooning and giving her whatever she wanted. 

"Tell me what's wrong. You always pay attention to my stories. Please?" She begged, blinking those big brown eyes at him. "Fine." Hide sighed, knowning he was unable to resist the power of The Great Yoriko-chan. He looked around a bit before he quickly showed her his hand, which started glowing once again. 

"Ah. I see. It's your birthmark." Yoriko nodded slowly, absorbing the information carefully. Hide shook his head as he put his glove back on. Why did Yoriko call it a birthmark when it was so weird looking. First of all, it was on the palm of his hand. Second of all, it was shaped in a obvious 'P' shape. And third of all, it would often glow at random times. So, it wasn't a birthmark.

Hide was about to respond when a blonde kid slammed the classroom door open.

"Kaneki-senpai is fighting Nishio-senpai out front! Hurry!" 

The classroom went hectic the moment the student ran away to tell the news to the next class. Ken Kaneki, the school's mysterious bookworm, was actually going to fight Nishiki Nishio, the school's annoying asshole. "We should go check to make sure Kaneki-senpai is going to be okay." Hide said as he got up out of his chair.

Yoriko nodded and followed Hide out of the classroom as he started speedwalking to catch up with the rest. "It is only natural to be worried about your future husband." Yoriko said which caused Hide to stop mid step and blush. 

"How did-" Hide started but Yoriko stopped him and showed her sickingly sweet smile. "Don't think I don't see what you draw in your notebook," Yoriko said as she skipped happily ahead of him "Hideyoshi Kaneki-san."

Hideyoshi blushed a bright red as he followed Yoriko. Okay, he had a crush on Ken Kaneki. So what? It's just like the crushes girls in shoujo mangas have on that one mysterious magical demon guy. It's not like he saw himself getting married and having little KaneHide babies with him in a few years or something.

It was just for now.

The fight took place right at the entrance of the school. Yoriko and Hide slithered their way to the front of the crowd and looked on. Nishio-senpai looked extremely pissed. His face was red, his glasses were a bit crooked, and his hair looked a bit messy. "You asshole! Wipe that smug look off your face!" Nishio yelled. Kaneki just looked at him, a bored look on his face as if he could care less. 

Nishio growled and swung the first punch which Kaneki quickly blocked with his hand. "Is that all you have, Nishio-kun." Kaneki said innocently with a smile. Hide almost swooned. Why was Kaneki so awesome? It had be illegal to be that awesome. Nishio swung his other fist around which Kaneki caught easily. 

Nishio's eyes seemed to widen for a second before he kicked Kaneki in the stomach which seemed to catch him off guard. A few gasps were heard while others cheered louder. Hide was one of those people who gasped.

"Poor, weak Kaneki." Nishio circled around the bookworm. "I bet you could have done better than this if your mom taught you better." Kaneki grit his teeth. "Shut up, Nishio." Kaneki balled up his fists. "What are you going to do?," Nishio leaned down and smirked "Bastard child."

After that. All hell broke loose.

Dark tentacles burst from Kaneki's back all of a sudden, sending some students to their butts. Hide tightly held onto Yoriko as the air around them threatend to send them back as well. Hide looked up and his jaw almost dropped when he saw none other than Ken Kaneki with a wicked smile on his face with one black and red eye.

Suddenly, Hide's hand burned. It burned hotter than hell itself. Hide quickly took off his gloves and stared down at his "birthmark". It was glowing brighter than ever before and it was burning so badly. He looked back up and saw Kaneki staring at him. Staring straight at him. 

Kaneki was reaching out to him and that's when Hide noticed it. Kaneki had the same "birthmark" as him but on his left hand, unlike Hide's which was on his right hand. Instead of a bright blue, Kaneki's was glowing a bright red. 

Hide didn't know why but he felt himself reaching for Kaneki's hand also. The burning was none noticable as he stared into Kaneki's two different eyes which were enchanting in their own way.

Their hands were almost touching when Kaneki was suddenly taken away from him. 

"We have to go, Kaneki. The CCG are here!" Nishio said as kept grabbing Kaneki. Next thing Hide knew, Kaneki was running away with Nishio as some CCG guards ran after them. Hide soon became aware of the whispers that were surrounding him and he looked around, confused. Why were they pointing at him?

"So he's it?"

"No way."

"Nagachika of all people?!"

"I thought that story was fake."

Hide looked at Yoriko in confusion, hoping she would explain. "Your hand, Hide-kun." Yoriko pointed to his right hand which Hide quickly covered up. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking. Why were they so worried about his birthmark? Was it that ugly? 

A tall shadow suddenly stood before Hide. The guy had short black hair with some stubble on his chin. "Come with me, Hideyoshi." The guy said, a cold look on his face. They guy was clearly from the CCG considering he happen to come to him now. The mystery man held out his hand for Hide to take which he took without question. This guy was from the CCG. Who would have questioned him?

Mystery guy led him through the school and to the headmaster's office. Hide happen to look out the window and gaped when he noticed that the news cars were already there, ready to get the full story. Hide turned his attention to the guy before him after he cleared his throat.

"You may not know me but my name is Matsuri Washuu. I am 17 more years older than you so that makes me your big brother." Matsuri said with a small smirk on his face. "My...brother? I don't have a brother." Hide said nervously. What was this guy getting at? Matsuri kneeled down so he was about eye to eye with Hide. "That's a long story. But I need to tell you about that little mark on your hand. See, it's really important-" Matsuri began but was interrupted when the door slammed open.

With her hair in a messy brown bun, there stood his mom. Touko Nagachika, a tough business woman and hardworking mom. "You stay away from my son, Washuu." Touko said, a look of fury on her face as she marched over and took Hide's hand. "Don't worry, mother." Matsuri started. "I'm not your mother." Touko interrupted. Matsuri put on his tough mask again and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I do not see why you are hiding him away from his destiny, Nagachika-san. He has Washuu blood in him. And if he can use his prophesied power the way we tell him to then we can get rid of those monsters. He was almost attacked by one today." Matsuri explained.

Was he talking about Kaneki-senpai? 

"You are not corrupting my son. Now do the thing, Washuu." Touko had this dark look in her eyes as she said this, which made Hide scoot even closer to her. Matsuri rolled his eyes and took out what seemed to be a camera. 

"Say cheese, my dearest younger brother."

There was a flash of a bright light and when Hide came to, he was in his mom's car resting his head in Yoriko's lap.

"Where am I?" Hide asked.

"The car. You...passed out earlier in class."

"Really?" Hide asked. That made sense. The last thing he remembered was being in class, talking to Yoriko, before he ended up here. It made perfect sense.

"Hide. My akihiko. How do you feel about leaving plain ol' Osaka and moving to Tokyo?" Touko asked. Hide bit his lip. "What about my friends?" Hide asked as he turned his head and looked up at Yoriko. "Don't worry. You can call them and visit from time to time. Yoriko is coming with us though. Her family has agreed to moving to Tokyo also." Touko said, her voice wavering a bit.

Hide closed his eyes and shrugged. "That's fine." Hide agreed, glad that his best friend was coming with him. But his head did hurt a lot. Did he hit his head? 

When they got home, Hide's mom ordered him to start packing up. Hide's dad, Hiroko Nagachika, helped him pack up his stuff also. By the end of the month, they were ready to head to Tokyo. 

As all of them headed off to their new life in Tokyo, Yoriko's moving truck following them, Hide looked up at the sky and smiled. He felt like it was going to be a good thing. Unbeknownst to him, his "birthmark" was starting to glow again.

But that was six years ago. It's now the year 2020 and Hideyoshi Nagachika is a proud, 19-year-old college student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First KaneHide work.
> 
> I make strange plots but please enjoy it.


	2. It Begins

Gray _eyes. Gray eyes were important. Why?_

Hide woke up with a jolt when his radio started blasting that one song from that popular boy band that came out recently that Hide couldn't remember the name of. But Hide remembered what today was which caused him to quickly get out of bed. 

Today was his birthday. His nineteenth birthday.

The artifical blonde walked over to his mirror and smiled at himself. He had grown pretty well since he was sixteen but, sadly, he was still stuck in the house. Well, he wasn't "stuck" per se. He just didn't want to leave. He couldn't just abandon his bed ridden mom like some irresponsible son. 

See, Touko had suffered a serious fall a year ago after his father died.

Yes, Hiroko Nagachika had died due to unfortunate circumstances. Well, that's what the CCG told him and his mom on that terrible day two years ago. They said they were going after a group of ghouls and Hiroko had happened to get caught in the crossfire of gunshots and kagunes.

Touko had happened to go into a depression after that and one day, after drinking to much into her sorrows, she fell down the stairs of their two story apartment and became paralyzed from the waist down. Hide had started applying to colleges and job interviews but immediately halted everything when he found out.

Hide sighed and looked at himself in the mirror one more time before he began to get dressed. A nice button up white shirt with some dark blue skinny jeans seemed to do nicely and showed of a certain part of his body that would immediately gain him some attention.

To bad he couldn't go outside to get it noticed but it was a nice thought.

A light bell suddenly rang which caused Hide to perk up and put a smile on his face. He ran to his mom's room and gave her one of his biggest smiles. "I'm ready for school, mom." Hide said happily. Touko gave him a sweet smile of her own. Touko had gotten older but she still looked young. 

Hide honestly couldn't explain it. Maybe it was her eyes, or her smile, or her hair that only had a few stray specks of gray in them that didn't seem that noticable. All in all, despite everything she went through, Touko Nagachika was still a beautiful woman. 

"Let's start with your first lesson, okay?" 

This was Hide's college life in a nutshell. He had Nagachika-san for all of his classes and had a wonderful lunch made by the teacher herself. Occasionally, she would allow Hide to call Yoriko but Hide always noticed that it was when they had nothing to talk about.

Hide and Yoriko would usually talk about innocent things but not this time. This time...they were scheming. When lunch time came around, Hide decided that texting would be best this time instead of his mom maybe hearing their conversation.

To: Yori-chan

From: Hideyoshi

Message: <  _Is everything ready to go for tonight? >_

To: The Child

From: Yoriko

Message: < _Everything is ready. Prepare for the best birthday ever. >_

Hide closed his phone and smiled excitedly. He was going to go outside after such a long time. The last time he went outside was many weeks ago to pick up his mom's prescription but it was a short trip. Now he was going outside the walls again. It sort of reminded him of that one manga...

Hide snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the mail come through the door slot. Was it here? Was it here already?! 

Hide had applied for a bunch of jobs a week ago and he was truly surprised to see that they had already responded. He crawled over to the door, praying his mom didn't hear the slot close. But praying only got one so far in life. 

"Hide? Is that the mail?" Touko asked from behind him, sitting kindly in her wheelchair.

Touko rolled it over to him and took the mail out Hide's reluctant hands. Hide watched her facial expression go from stoic to shock in a matter of seconds. Hide closed his eyes and waited for the scolding.

"Hideyoshi Nagachika! You applied for a job at the CCG?!" 

Hide blinked and looked in her. She wasn't upset that he applied for jobs in general? "M-Mom. You have to understand. I want to do other things than just stay in the house all day." Hide got on his knees and bowed, hoping she would forgive him. A bunch of envelopes scattered onto the floor and he looked up in surprise.

"I hate that you have to go behind my back for stuff like this, Hideyoshi." Touko looked away and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "But you must understand that I'm doing this because I love you. I don't mind that you work in simple shops but I do not support you working at the CCG. As a delivery boy, no less. Okay?"

Hide saw the sadness in her eyes which made him feel such utter shame. "I'm sorry." Hide mumbled.

"Good. Now, once the cake cools down we can enjoy it. Happy birthday, my akihiko." 

Hide watched his mother roll her wheelchair away in silence before he looked down at the letters. He reached for the first one and desperately ripped it open. Opening the letter, he had high hopes only for it to be shot down.

Denied. 

He opened the next one.

Denied.

The next one.

Denied.

Denied.

Denied!

Hide ripped the letters up in rage, the tears burning his eyes only adding to his anger. The blonde slowly got up and dragged himself to the kitchen to be greeted by a bright orange cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it in green icing. His mom gave him a sad, understanding smile and they ate cake in silence.

A few hours later, it was night time and Hide was ready.

He reached into the back of his closet and pulled out a big brown box. Yoriko had snuck him some clothing a week earlier for their plan dubbed 'Operation: Best Birthday'. Hide took off his clothing and changed into the clothing Yoriko had picked out for him. A black and yellow jacket, green shorts, and orange tennis shoes. Hide looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

He looked like a kid again.

Hide was so busy admiring himself, he didn't notice the light sound of pebbles knocking against his window until a big one left a crack and a spooked Hide. He walked over to it and opened it up, sighing in relief when he saw it was Yoriko wearing a floral white dress with white flats. "Come on." She yelled.

Hide smiled and jumped out of his window and onto the fire escape. He ran down the stairs quickly and gave Yoriko a tight hug. "I missed seeing you in person." Hide said happily. Yoriko laughed and hugged him back. "It's nice to see you too. Let's hurry and go before people start to get suspicious." Yoriko said as she pulled him along

When they walked inside the bar, Hide was surprised with how many varieties of people there were in there. Old, young, foreign, not foreign. It was sort of making his head spin. "Sit at the bar. I'm gonna go call Touka to see if she can check up on your mom for us." Yoriko said before she walked off somewhere and completely disappeared. 

Hide looked around awkwardly before he sat down at the bar and flashed the bartender his I.D. What was he supposed to get? All the drinks and flashy names with flashy colors. He didn't know what the difference was between liquors.

"This is your first time here, right?" 

Hide quickly looked beside him at where the voice came from and blushed. Sitting beside him was a guy with green hair and piercing blue eyes. "I can tell these things." The guy said with a shrug before he held out his hand to the blonde "I'm Sui Sasuke. Nice to meet'cha!" 

Hide took his hand and quickly shook it. "I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi. You can call me Hide." Hide said nervously. "Let me buy you a drink. I know you'll like this one." Sasuke quickly flagged down the bartender and asked him for two drinks with a complicated name. The bartender nodded before he went off and made them. Sasuke and Hide sat in silence as the bartender made the drinks and only made conversation once he came back.

Sasuke was asking questions about Hide's life and Hide answered them as best he could. He also asked Sasuke questions and it turned out he went to Kamii University. Maybe he could asked Yoriko if he could get the guy's number later on.

Three drinks later, Hide was starting to feel lightheaded and he quickly rested his head against the bar to keep himself from throwing up. "You okay?" Sasuke leaned down before chuckling at him "It seems someone can't handle their drink. I'll walk you home, yeah?" 

Hide gave Sasuke a weak smile and nodded in agreement. He felt like he could trust Sasuke even though they were only strangers. He sort of reminded him of Yoriko whenever she was near Touka-chan. 

Hide lazily texted Yoriko that he was heading home early before he held onto Sasuke as the green haired boy led him out of the bar.

After a few minutes of leading him around, Sasuke had pulled Hide into an allyway. Hide was about to ask him what was wrong when Sasuke kissed him. Hide's eyes widened but kissed back anyways. It wasn't like it wasn't his first kiss. His first kiss was in kindergarden with some girl which ended up being a complete accident. 

Sasuke was on his neck next which made Hide moan in delight. "I'm sorry I couldn't contain myself, Hide-kun. You're just so cute I could eat you up." 

Hide pushed Sasuke back and his heart stopped for a second. Sasuke's eyes turned a dark black with red pupils. Sasuke wasn't human. He wasn't human!

He was a ghoul.

"Hide-kun. Please forgive me but a ghoul has to eat. I hope you make this easy for me." 

Hide fought against Sasuke with the little strength he had but he knew it was useless. Why? Why out of all days did this have to happen? Why in general? "Somebody! Help me!" Hide yelled but it came out very weak. The buzz was going to his head.

"No one can hear you, Hide-kun." Sasuke said with a wild laugh that chilled Hide to the bone. This was it, wasn't it? This is where he would die? He didn't even get to say goodbye to his mom, goodbye to Yoriko, goodbye to his dad's shrine that he made in the house. It was over. Hide closed his eyes, done fighting and ready to accept his fate.

There was a loud bang suddenly which caused Hide to open his eyes once again.

Sasuke was on the other side of the allyway with someone standing over him. The guy looked intimidating with the dark clothing he wore and his bright white hair. But what scared Hide the most about the guy was the mask he wore. Straight white teeth were all that he could see. 

Hide watched from a distance as the conversation played out and winced when his hand starting tingling. Hide took off his glove and gasped when he saw his hand glowing a bright blue. What was happening? 

"Who do you think you are?" The white haired ghoul asked coldly.

"Chill out, man! I was just trying to eat!" Sasuke said, shaking.

"But this is my turf."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Well you know now. Now beg for mercy!"

"Please! Please let me go!" Sasuke said, sniffling and crying.

The white haired ghoul stayed silent for a second before he stepped on Sasuke's arm which made Hide wince. He had clearly heard a slight snapping sound. The white haired ghoul suddenly grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and dragged him towards Hide's direction.

Hide could feel his heart racing which made him clutch onto his hand. His birthmark was gradually burning hotter and hotter by the second. Hide forced himself to ignore the pain when the white haired ghoul dropped Sasuke in front of him. "Now apologize to him. If he accepts it, you live. If he doesn't, you die." The ghoul said. Sasuke looked up at him with snot running down his nose and tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" 

Hide's heart hurt a bit for this guy. Yeah, he did try to eat him but it doesn't mean Hide could let this guy die. Sasuke was right. Ghouls do have to eat. No matter what. "I-I forgive you." Hide stuttered. Hide could see the pure relief and happiness in the guy's eyes before the white haired ghoul pulled him up and pushed him. 

"Now run." Hide swore he had never seen someone run that fast before in his life.

Hide turned his attention back to the white haired ghoul who stared intensely at him. The guy didn't say a word to him. He just stared. "U-Um...thank you." Hide said, blushing a bit. There was something about the guy's gaze that made Hide's stomach do flips. 

The white haired ghoul suddenly made a reach for Hide's hand which made him flinch. The ghoul stared at it for a long while before he looked up at him again. "Nagachika Hideyoshi. I remember you." The ghoul said in such a gentle voice that it made Hide want to melt like butter. "D-Do I know you?" Hide asked. The ghoul stared at him, once again, before looking away. He seemed to be mumbling something along the lines of "of course". 

The ghoul then held up his other hand and Hide's eyes widened. The ghoul had the same birthmark as him but it was on his other hand and was glowing a bright red instead of a bright blue. "Mine's is cold. Yours must be the hot one." The ghoul said.

Hide looked at the guy's hand and felt his other hand involuntarily reach up towards the other guy's. They touched hands...

And there was then a bright light.

When Hide looked around again, the whole city seemed dark. The streetlights were off which Hide didn't understand. It was night time. Why would they be off? Just as that thought crossed his mind the lights in the city seemed to turn back on. Hide looked at the ghoul in front of him and blinked. "W-Who are you?" Hide asked. The ghoul reached up and took off his mask, his eyes becoming regular which showed that he had gray eyes which caught Hide off guard.

"The CCG calls me Centipede. But you can call me Kaneki."

Hide heard that name before. He heard it before! There was no way! "Kaneki-...senpai?" Hide asked slowly. He thought his senpai was back in Osaka! What was he doing here in Tokyo? "Oh man! I missed you! I never got to say goodbye to you after I passed out in my class!" Hide said happily before he wrapped his hands around Kaneki-senpai's neck and hugged him tightly. Unbeknownst to him, Kaneki was secretly cursing the CCG.

Hide pulled back a second later and blushed, quickly apologizing. Hide happen to look down and he froze. His birthmark was no longer the same as before. It was glowing a bright purple and changed from a P shape to an E shape.

***

Matsuri Washuu looked up from his desk when the power went out. While everyone else was mildly confused, Matsuri was panicking on the inside. There was no way. They already did it? It was already starting?! "Aoi!" Matsuri called out. A small girl by the name Aoi Yasutaka ran from behind her desk and went up to her boss. "Yessir?" She asked. 

"I want troops ready in under 30 minutes. Operation Storm the Castle is happening now." Matsuri ordered. Aoi squeaked before she quickly ran away to gather the troops. Matsuri unlocked a small drawer from his desk and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Once he unrolled it, it revealed several pictures of the moon and the sun. 

"It seems the end of the world is begining."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Cliff hanger.
> 
> It's going down in the next chapter.


	3. Storm The Castle

Hide held onto Kaneki's arm as the other lead him to the ghoul hideout in the cafe known as Anteiku. When they walked through the doors, Hide found himself looking at how small and neat the place looked. No one was there though. Well, it made sense considering it was already really late. 

According to the clock on the wall it was officially 10:15.

Hide groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He was wondering what this was all about. Why did Kaneki bring him here again? He said it was urgent and he would explain what had happened before running upstairs.

Hide sat down in one of the empty seats and looked at his hand. He lightly traced over the newly shaped birthmark on his hand and bit his lip. How did it do that? Why? Hide let out a sigh before he slouched down into the chair. He hoped his mom was doing okay. He  _has_ been gone for an hour now so hopefully she didn't have to use the bathroom or something.

"HE'S WHAT?!" 

Hide looked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs of the shop. He thought it was Kaneki for a second but he froze when he saw who it actually was. The short purple hair, those icy blue eyes. It was Yoriko's roommate.

Touka Kirishima.

"Touka...chan?" Hide asked slowly, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. If this was a ghoul hideout and Touka was here, that meant that she was a ghoul. It made the most sense.

Touka stalked over to him and gave him a nice punch to the chest that nearly stopped his heart. "Hide, you idiot! You just had to go and screw everything up!" Touka yelled at him. Hide held onto his chest and lightly rubbed it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! But I don't exactly know what I did." Hide laughed nervously.

Touka stared at him for a while before she shook her head. "Of course you're fine with all of this. You're Hideyoshi Nagachika, after all." Touka said with a small shake of her head. Hide gave Touka a smile which made her laugh. 

"Hey, don't tell Yoriko about this. I don't need her knowing." Touka glared at him. Hide lightly bit the inside of his lip. Yoriko was his best friend but he had to respect Touka's wishes. Hide gave her a nod which Touka returned. "Follow me. We all need to let you in on something important." 

Touka led him up some stairs to a sort of meeting room. In there stood Kaneki, Old man, Brown haired little girl, other white haired guy, and - wait- what?!

The hair, the air of ignorance, the  _glasses_. "N-Nishio-senpai!" Hide yelped. Nishio looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Nagachika? I see you still have that stupid hairstyle of yours." Nishio said nonchalantly. Hide ran over to Nishio and gave him the classic Nagachika hug. Nishio was practically shoving Hide off of him before someone cleared their throat.

The old man cleared his throat up before stepping forward. "Allow me to introduce myself, Nagachika-san. I am Yoshimura and I thought I should let you know now that everyone in here are ghouls. But, it seems you do not mind." Old man - well Yoshimura - said politely.

Kaneki suddenly stepped beside Hide. "Sit down. You might need to after we explain what's happening." Kaneki led Hide over to the couch where he sat beside the brown haired girl. "I'm Hinami." Brunette - well Hinami - greeted him politely. "Call me Hide." Hide said with a classic smile.

Everyone else in the room seemed to get situated in their own little places while Yoshimura stood in the center of the room. He gave everyone a sweet smile which Hide found adorable (because old people were adorable) and started to speak.

"It seems we have a predicament on our hands. The prophecy seems to have been activated which can either good news or bad news for us. It seems to be good news considering Nagachika-san doesn't seem to have to much bias towards us ghouls. Kaneki has told me that our human does not know that prophecy so allow me to explain it for him.

"In a ancient time of Japan, a unknown samurai discovered a old piece of paper that showed two pictures with a unknown language on it. After many centuries, someone translated the prophecy.

"The first picture shows a moon and sun. The text under it read: The moon and the sun shall meet one day and put the world in a eclipse. The second picture showed the moon and sun creating said eclipse while the text under it said: It is up to the moon and sun if they shall bring light to the world or eternal darkness."

Yoshimura had finished speaking and Hide stared in shock while eveyone else kept straight faces. Was he the only one who didn't know about this weird prophecy thing? "Yeah, yeah. So all he has to do is say bring light to the world again, right?" Nishio said, breaking the silence "So say it, Nagachika." Hide nodded and was about to let the words flow out of his mouth but Yoshimura interrupted. 

"It does not work like that. Their actions could change the world. A simple sentence cannot just do that." Yoshimura said "Considering they just activated it, The Washuus could be onto him." 

Hide could recall hearing that name from somewhere. Actually, yeah, that name was on the commercial for the CCG. Hide always hated those because they would always play during the good parts of his movies. But wait - if the Washuus basically ruled the CCG... "Does that mean all of the CCG are after me...?" Hide mumbled. "Yeah. That would make the most sense." Hinami said from beside him. 

Hide suddenly had this sinking feeling in his stomach and he knew something bad was about to go down. Hide quickly got up from the couch. "I need to head home. Right now." Hide said franticly. "Allow Yomo to-" Yoshimura started but Hide was already running.

If the CCG were after him that meant they were after his mom. And he couldn't afford to lose her. Not after dad. Not ever. So, Hide ran. He ran. And ran. And ran. When he got home, it was already to late. 

He saw all of the CCG trucks surrounding his apartment building with the officers on armed and ready. Hide looked up at his fire escape and quickly climbed it before jumping through his open window. The blonde ran to his mom's room and stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. 

There was his mom, holding a sword in a fighting position. 

_A standing fighting position._

"M-Mom...?" Hide said slowly. Touko turned to look at her son which made her eyes widen. "Hide...?" 

Hide dropped to his knees and stared at his mother in full. Her hair was in it's casual bun and she was still wearing her froggy pajamas. But she was standing and holding a sword.Touko walked over to her sweet boy and gently held his face into his hands. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered.

They didn't say a word to each other. What was there to say? Suddenly, there was a loud bang which made both of them jump.

"CCG! Open up!"

Hide looked at his mom with a panicked look in his eyes and he could see the worried and panicked look in her eyes also. "Hold on." Touko said before she quickly went through her closet. There was another loud bang and he could hear footsteps.

They were inside. They were INSIDE!

Touko quickly returned to him and gave him a decorated steel suitcase. "This was your father's. I didn't want to give it to you but it seems I have no choice." Hide held the case by it's handle and lightly traced it with his fingertips. 

"Now go!" Touko said before she quickly pulled Hide up from the floor and lead him towards the window. "M-Mom! Wait!" "There's no time!"

Next thing Hide knew, he was falling. And the last thing before he landed inside the large garbage bin was his mother's smiling face.

When Hide snapped out of his shock, he let his thoughts catch up to him. The CCG was after him, his mom could walk, and his dad gave him a suitcase. The blonde wanted to cry. He really did. Was his mom doing okay? Could she handle her own against the CC fucking G? Hide wanted to believe in her because Touko was a strong woman. 

Hide crawled out of the trash can with the suitcase in hand and started running once again. But where would he go? He could go to Anteiku and that seemed like the safest place. He planned on going to Yoriko's but it was to far away.

Hide ran to Anteiku as fast as he could. Unbeknownst to him...

This was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now. ;-;


	4. From the Heart

Yoriko Kosaka was worried and she didn't know why. She was trying to study her notes but she had a bad feeling about something. She had no idea what that something was but it was something important. She was clicking away at her pen, using the small beat to keep her concentration.

She got back on track after a while but the feeling only increased. She sighed and got up from her chair. She would just go and check up on Hide at the apartment he shared with his mom. Maybe that would calm her nerves.

Yoriko slipped on her pair of flip flops and put on one of Touka's jackets. She cuddled it close to her and smiled when Touka's smell filled her nose. It was embarassing that she had a crush on her dorm mate but Touka was a very pretty girl. But, now she felt creepy. Just sniffing the smell of Touka like it was a really good scented candle. She walked out of the house and locked the door before she went on her small journey.

Yoriko pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts list. She quickly pressed Hide's contact picture and listened to the ring. She blinked when it went straight to voicemail. Strange. It never went to voicemail. In fact, Hide usually answered after one or two rings. She bit her bottom lip and started to speed walk towards his apartment. 

What was going on?

Yoriko froze when she finally reached the apartment.

The sight before her had her heart racing. The CCG were surrounding Hide's apartment. They were even wheeling out a body. Yoriko slipped into the curious crowd of people and felt her heart drop when she saw a pale hand sticking out from under the white sheet. No. No no no. It couldn't be him. Hide could not just die! Yoriko went and mashed the call button on her phone but Hide wouldn't answer.

Tears welled in Yoriko's eyes and she ran. She need to tell Touka the bad news.

***

Hide dropped to his knees after he reached the eighth alleyway. He was sweating and panting, his breath's coming out quick and in short bursts. He happen to get a look at his hands and gulped. He had small scrapes on them from the many sharp objects he ran into while running with dirt probably infecting said cuts at the moment. 

He took a while to understand what was going on. The CCG wanted him for some reason and his mom could walk. She could also be dead at this very moment. This whole situation was just so fucked up!

Hide took a moment to just...cry. He needed to. He missed his dad. Hide honestly never took time to properly cry over it because he was to busy taking care of his mom. He already missed his mom. Gods, she hoped she wasn't dead. She just couldn't be.

He remembered a quote his dad use to tell him.

"The sun may not be shining," He remembered his dad saying, gently patting him on the head "But you always will. After all, you are our-"

Hide opened his eyes, his tears fogging up his vision and falling on the case below him. He was their...

"Akihiko..." Hide whispered, a small smile appearing on his face.

The suitcase below him suddenly popped open and a pair of bright red pistols were in his hands. What? What the heck was this? He held them up for a second before he shook his head. He set them down on the ground and looked over at the suitcase. He blinked when he saw writing on the back and cautiously crawled over to the case and read the message.

_Hideyoshi,_

_If you are reading this that means you are in a life or death situation that me nor your mother can save you from. This will help you get out of sticky situations._

_If you didn't know, this is a quinque. Yes. Just like the ones in the CCG. But this one is unique. The CCG has been on your mother and I's backs lately and I promised them I would make a quinque that could kill a ghoul without any trouble. I planned on giving it to the Washuus so they could lay off. If you really are reading this, that means I never got around to it. They probably killed me._

_Listen, I do not want you to kill someone but I cannot control your actions. This quinque responds to your commands only. If you are calm, it is set on safe mode. It works as a shield or a paralyzer. If you are mad, it is set on kill mode and you can kill whoever gets in your way._

_Please do not destroy it. I did a lot of terrible things to get this thing built. I killed innocent ghouls to make this. It may have been for the Washuus but now it shall be used to protect you from them and everyone else who plans to harm you._

_Hide, my Akihiko, do not trust anyone except those you would lay your life down for. I know you have a pure and open mind but not everyone is good like you want. I know I'm not a good person. No one ever is._

_I should stop writing. I am running out of room. Your mother and I love you very much. Use this for good, not evil._

_Stay bright._

_Love,_

_Your Papa Hiro_

Hide wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. He remembered when he gave his dad that nickname Papa Hiro. It was a parody name of some american pizza place. The blonde slowly stood up and walked over to the pistols laying on the ground. He picked him up and just stared at him. 

"I promise. Whoever is made up of this quinque, I will put you to good use and try not to kill any ghouls in your honor." 

 When he arrived at Anteiku, he recieved light punch to the chest. "You idiot! I was worried sick!" Yoriko said. Hide blinked and observed his surroundings. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. Yoriko must have heard about what happened at his apartment and told the others. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Hide said before he ruffled her hair. Yoriko pouted before she walked over to Touka, who hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you are okay." Kaneki said. Hide blushed a bit, lightly scratching his cheek. "I'm always okay." Hide said with light smile. He honestly didn't know how he was already having feelings for his  old senpai. It was strange but Hide honestly liked the feeling of his heart beating fast.

"Nagashitka. What the hell is that in your hands?" Nishio asked. Hide looked at the quinque in his hands and casually put it behind his back. "What are you talking about?" Hide said slowly. Touka stood up. "Yoriko. Come upstairs. I want you to tell me about your day." She said before she grabbed the girl's hand and tugged her to the top floor of Anteiku.

Right. Yoriko didn't know yet.

"Is that a quinque?" Nishio growled, his hands clenching into fists. "Y-Yes." Hide said defeated, putting it down in front of him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Nagachika?! That thing is basically made out of dead ghouls! Get rid of it!" Nishio ordered.

He looked up at Nishio. He was usually one to obey him but he couldn't do that for this. Not for this. "No. I can't." Hide said, determination beating his heart and pumping through his blood. "This is the last thing my father gave me. I made myself a promise that I would not kill a single ghoul in honor of the ghouls who make up this weapon. I'm sorry." Hide lightly traced the message on the quinque.

Nishio seemed to be having a internal battle before he let out a breath. "Fine. Do whatever. Just know that I don't support this." He mumbled.

The girl named Hinami suddenly came up to him and gave him a hopeful look. "Since the CCG have taken over your house that means you can stay here, right?" She asked. Hide nodded slowly. That made the most since. He really couldn't go back home and there is no way the CCG would expect him to be living in a small coffee shop. 

"I guess so!"

"That's great." Yoshimura, who had been silent for a while, said as he clapped his hands. "You can share a room with Kaneki." He said. Hide blushed and fumbled with his quinque a bit. "I-I don't want to be a burden. I can just sleep on the couch." Hide offered. "So you can put a slump in the soft couch? No fuckin way." Nishio said. 

"I don't mind." Kaneki said with a small shrug. "It's settled then." The old man said. Hide groaned. He didn't even have his pajamas. There was no way he could share a room with Kaneki Ken of all people for possibly the rest of his life.

Hinami suddenly let out a large yawn.

"That's the signal that it's getting late. I better head back anyways. Kimi is probably worried." Nishio said before he walked out without a single goodbye. "Follow me." Kaneki ordered and Hide had no other choice but to obey.

When they got to the room, he gulped when he saw it was just one bed. He couldn't show he was nervous. He had to enjoy the moment. "Sweet! I like it in here!" Hide said before he sat his quinque down on the ground. He ran over to the bed and jumped onto it, enjoying the softness of the blankets. 

"This is going to be so exciting!" Hide exclaimed "We will have the best sleep over ever!" 

Hide was surprised the see the lights suddenly go out and Kaneki slip into bed in nothing but his boxers. "Goodnight, Hide." The white haired man said before there was just silence. Hide blushed a bit and took of his own clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers and shirt. He slipped under the covers and saw that his birthmark was glowing a bright purple. Oh, he forgot about that. He looked over at Kaneki and saw that his birthmark was glowing also.

They both were in such a position that Hide could just hold it of he wanted to. Hide rested his head onto the pillow and gently interwined their fingers, comforted by the light of their glowing marks.

The last thought that crossed his mind before he went to sleep was how warm Kaneki Ken's hand was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, baby!


End file.
